


Small Bubble of Peace

by TheHuntress26



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Infinity War spoilers, be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress26/pseuds/TheHuntress26
Summary: Bucky meets the Reader after Thanos snapped his fingers.





	Small Bubble of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my first time writing a Marvel and writing a reader story. So, please be nice to me and help me fix any mistake you see. Thank you. Please leave kudos and comments.

Bucky sat there, watching all the people run around looking for love ones. 

He knew it would be pointless to get up and look around. The last face he saw was Steve, before everything went black. 

He woke up to screams. Screams that was able to drown out other screams. 

Bucky was too busy thinking about everything that he lost again, when a body fell in front of him. 

He look up to see a young woman on her hands and knees push down by some unknown force. She looks up at him and Bucky was struck by her beauty. 

She was wearing a casual outfit of jeans and, funnily enough, a Captain American shirt. Her h/c hair in a low ponytail and glasses slip down her nose. Her e/c eyes capture his very thought. Everything about her curvy body was memorizing, enough for his heart to skip a beat.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you. I was trying to get out of the craziness when someone decided to push me,” she states as she move to his left near his metal arm, trying to get out of the path of running feet. 

“Do you mind if I just sit next to you?”

Bucky gave himself a little shake and quickly answer no to her question. She gave him a small smile and sat next to him. Her thighs touching his, he could feel the heat radiating off of her. 

They sat quietly next to each other for a few minutes, before Bucky decided to ask a simple question. 

“So, what’s your name?”

She seems deep in thought when he ask, making her look at him with round eyes, “Oh, my name is Y/N. And you?”

“Bucky.”

She gave him a shy smile, noting to herself that she kind of like his name, and turn to look out across the masses. She turns back to him with a curiously look on her face. She was fidgeting with her hands, slowly biting her bottom lip. 

Bucky couldn’t stop staring at her lips, wanted to reach out pull her lips from her teeth and runs his thumb over her plump lip. 

“Okay, so I’m trying my best to be calm. I really am, but I can feel that I am at my breaking point. Bucky, please tell me that you know where we are and how we got here?”

Bucky gave her a sad smile, taking her hands into his and told her everything that he know. He will have to admit that she was taking the news way better than he original thought. Especially, when he got to the part where Thanos retrieved the final stone for his gauntlet. 

Y/N stared at him with wide eyes, processing all the new information. Unconsciously, her hands intertwined with Bucky, making him look down at them. 

“So, this Thanos is the reason we are trap in...where ever here is and everyone around us, including you and I, are basically consider dead. In some way or another. That...that is a lot to take in, Buck.”

He smile at her kindly, when she called him Buck. He likes how his name sounds from her lips.

“Yeah, I know. I’m not sure how long we will be here. But, I have hope that Steve would figure out a plan,” Bucky smirks to himself. He knows that Steve is trying everything possible to get him back, to get everyone back. He just hope Steve doesn’t do anything too dangerous or stupid and that he enlisted in his friends help, including Tony. 

Y/N gave a small sigh, removing her hands from Bucky’s and wrap her arms around her. Bucky miss the warmth instantly and put his arm around her shoulders. Y/N leans into his side, her face press into his chest. 

She takes a deep breathe and whisper, “Well, I know for a fact, I don’t have to run around looking for anyone.”

She continues before Bucky was able to ask her why.

“I don’t have any loved ones to look for or that could be looking for me. I’ve been alone most of my life.”

Bucky felt his shirt become damp and look down to see small tears running down her face. Y/N was biting her lips to hold back the sobs that are lounge in her throat. He reached out with both hands and wipes them away. She looks up at him and his hands cradling her face softly.

“Please don’t feel like you don’t have anyone looking for you. If I lost you, I would search until the ends of the earth looking for you. That might sound crazy, seeing as we just met. But, I feel like I know you my whole life.”

Y/N smiles at him and puts her hands over his. She leans her forehead against his. Taking deep breathes, essentially breathing in Bucky’s scent, which was calming her nerves. 

“I feel the same way. I thought I was a little crazy to be feeling like this in a this of all places. But, I can’t deny how you make me feel. Which is safe and...love.”

Y/N places a gentle kiss on Bucky’s lips, which he returns. He wraps her in his arms and enjoys her embrace.

To be in such chaos and still able to find a small bubble of peace, felt like a miracle to Bucky.

A miracle that he doesn’t want to give up if he should get back to their world.


End file.
